Watchers Gaze
by Dark Knight5
Summary: A/U what happens when a sayain time traveler comes knocking


I don't own or ever will own dbz but I can hope 

****

Watcher

My name is Gojuda and like another Sayain Trunks I am a time traveler. However I am hear for a different reason. I'm hear to study the greatest fights of are time to prove to the people of my time that they really happened. And as I watch the fight I begin to wonder if all this is worth it. I mean nobody will ever now that I did it because no one will remember that I came and did it.

As it begins Raditz was beginning to beat up on Goku and Piccolo when all of a sudden Gohan broke free of the pod and attacked Raditz with a fling head butt that would put a lot of people in there grave but Raditz was just knocked down. Then Goku holds Raditz down as Piccolo fries a Special Beam Cannon that finishes both of them off. Then Kame teleports Goku to the other world where Goku will train under the guidance of King Ki a master of martial arts and the ability to use the life essence of things around him to create the deadly Sprit Bomb.

As the year passes all of the Z fighters join together to fight the Sayain menace and this is where are story begins. As Vegita lands with his guardian Nappa they travel in search of the legendary Dragonballs. As I watch as Nappa plants his deadly sibermen. Yamcha said that he would fight first because Krillin had already been revived form the Dragonballs and could not be brought back again. As I watch Yamcha be blown up by the siberman I felt sorry for the poor man Knowing that I could probily have saved the man. Then I heard it " You cowered Why are you not helping us fight these people because you fling there proves that you have some kind of powers that we could use in this fight. So why are you not down here helping us." Said a very mad Piccolo.

"And what if I can't fight would you believe me or would you call me a cowered again Piccolo."

"I remember you. You were at the fight between Raditz you were taking notes like you are doing right now. Then you just vanished in thin air right after Goku died," shouted a scared Krillin.

" So nice to have this conversation but could we get back to the fun. I want to kill some one today. I am growing very tired of this talk can we please get on with this." Said a very annoyed Nappa.

"You can wait a minute Nappa Kakarot will not be hear for a few hours. And I think that you are truly unworthy of the name sayain, but you will get your fight in a few and you wish that you were never born because of the immense pain that Goku will give you when he gets here and I will laugh. And you Vegeta you are a horrible thing and I pray that you will soon come to your senses. I say this because no matter how immortal you are Frieza will destroy you again and again. He will beat you until you do not know where you are. And I know you will get stronger and stronger with every defeat, but that monster will never allow you to heal he will keep you broken for ever. And I know these things sound weird to you Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen, Tein, and Chozu but it will become very clear. And don't worry about it right now. Know Vegeta may you think about what I am saying through that thick head of yours." Exclaimed Gojuda.

"And how do you so much? And how does some one form this worthless planet know about Frieza?" Shouted a very angry Vegeta. 

" I know many things that few others know. And I know that I could beat you down with my hands tied behind my back and eyes shut. I could also do this to Frieza if I wanted to. But it is not my place to do this. And all of you are not worth my time and effort. I could kill all of you down there with one blow. And if you will continue your fight I would be most thankful." Said the time traveler.

" Well prove it cowered I don't believe you." Said the prince.

And as Vegeta said these words the traveler was right in front of him staring him down with a menacing glare. Making the prince fall back in his tracks. "Like I said I could beat you up any time I wanted and you could do nothing about it. You can't even use the dragonballs any way for another year they just wished Goku back to life."

"What is your name stranger or are you some kind of mystery man. So will you help or what." Said the namek.

" All help when the time comes believe me. And to save your miserable lives Nappa can't be paralized by holding his tail. Happy I helped."

"And how do you now that stranger only the guynu force and Freiza knows that."

"It's my job to know these things. And it is not that big of a secret. You are very faraway from the strongest. For I am the strongest in the universe and there is nothing you can do. For this Sayain knows how to take care of himself and are now we are near the end of this conversation. Good bye here comes Goku I have saved your lives we will meet again." 

In an instant they think that this man had disappeared. Or they thought he did, from a far he watched the battle. Goku demolished Nappa in an instant. Than Vegeta was winning when he destroyed Tain and Chozu. When all of a sudden Piccolo blew up in Vegeta's face he was winning when he ran out of energy. Than he used a unexpected attack he turned in to his ape mode. They were out match with Goku down I came back to help.

" Vegeta I'm coming for you do you hear me!" Exclaimed Gojuda.

"Come on then I think you are as powerful as me now give it a try." 

"Hear it comes Galic Gun." Said a enraged Gojuda. " what do think now I have beaten you with one attack at only .001 percent of my power." 

How ever as the battle ended Vegeta fell to the ground uncounsious.

When he a woke as they put him in his ship he saw something and screamed you're a sayin. But how. And passed out. 


End file.
